Fallen- Daniel's POV
by Acia Granger
Summary: Have you ever wondered what thoughts ran screaming through Daniel's head when he saw Luce in Sword and Cross? Ever wondered how he and the others landed themselves in Sword and Cross in the first place? Ever wondered how he felt as he kissed Luce on the Beach- the wind whipping through his curls? Wondered what anger he felt when Cam tried to kiss Luce? Well now you can;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Time for a new Fallen Story! This story was a request from WallWatcher33- thank you for this idea! This is basically Fallen, in my perspective, from Daniel's point of view. We don't start where Luce does straight away, after all we have to find out how they ended up in Sword and Cross, right?;) Upload wise, I probably won't be able to get this story uploaded every week. I have my HTTYD series to upload as well so this will probably go up every fortnight. I apologise if I don't stick to my upload times as I have a lot going on at the moment and am very busy:) Anyway… I can't think of anything else to say so onward and upward people…**

Chapter 1- Eternal survival

I kick angrily at a stone on the sandy ground. It's never going to work. I think of Shelby and her dirty blonde hair and cringe. No. It was never going to work. It never _did_. I scowl as a car comes up behind me- I stay solidly in the middle of the road. Anger clawing at my insides. You'd have thought eternity would have given me the ability to control my emotions. It hadn't. The car revs up its engine a few times, the front coming alarmingly close to my legs; a warning. But I don't turn a hair. Do I have a death wish? Yes I do. The car snarls as it shoots onto the grassy curve and around my form; narrowly avoiding me. I shove my clenched fists into my pockets and continue walk along the mountain pass road, the hot sun beating down on me, for miles.

Eventually I reach civilisation. With another scowl I stomp into a cool café and flop into a chair. An auburn haired waiter skips over to me, her green eyes sparkling. "What can I get you?" She squeaks. _A non-angel proof bullet so I can shoot myself._

"A coffee," I say instead, leaving out the 'please' I'd usually use. Right now I didn't care for manners. _Manners cost nothing_ \- I roll my eyes- they cost energy. Luce always liked coffee. I remember when she had first introduced me to it: 603, when she'd been living in the jungle tribe. I frown, my memory fading. She'd been so happy, and then I killed her. Like I did every time.

"Okay!" I wince at the high pitch of her voice.

"You know I just heard a driver talking to a police officer about an "Idiot rouge jaywalker strutting down the mountain pass like he ruled the Earth. Haven't seen him anywhere have you?" Arianne's drawl penetrates my ear and I scowl for the millionth time that day.

"Yeah we're real close." I say sarcastically. "No one ever goes down that road anyway. What's the big deal?" I say my voice serious and harsh again.

"Come on D. Cheer up!"

"Why should I?" I reply with fierceness that surprises even myself.

The waitress comes back, looking a little flustered. She places the coffee down on the table and smiles sweetly at me. I glare back. Her face falls and she rushes behind the counter and back into the kitchens. Arianne, now perched on the edge of the table, stares after her with pity. "Because Luce wouldn't want you to waste your life mourning her over and over again."

"And what do you expect me to do to 'cheer up!'" I say my voice devoid of emotion.

"Well if you love little crimes like Jaywalking maybe I could help you up your game? After all we've been on this planet for eternity and I'm tired of being 'Miss Goody two shoes!'"

A small smile tugs at my lips. "And what little crimes are we talking about?" I ask as a mischievous smile enters her eye.

"Come on." She says holding out her hand. I take it and we rush out the café without paying the bill. Two crimes in one hour- I'm on a roll!

The sunset casts an orange glow over the small mountainside village and I feel a rush of Déjà vu. Where is Arianne taking me? She stops as we come to a small ally down the side of the newsagents. I frown at her as she creeps silently down the alley, gesturing me to follow all the while, and toward the back door. She grabs a paper clip from her pocket and gets to work on picking the lock.

"What are you doing?" I whisper hurriedly.

"Picking a lock- duh!"

I sigh. "I can see that but why?"

"Welcome to fun Daniel." And with that she swings the door open revealing a full storeroom. Boxes filled with food and books. Jars jammed full with sweets of all kinds. Newspaper stacks line the walls and an iron safe stands at one end of the room. A padlock and electrical code box next to it.

Arianne glances at it with hopeful eyes. "You can't be serious. We can't steal!" I say aghast.

"Erm… If I recall you didn't pay the bill so technically you stole the coffee."

"I didn't even drink any." I mumble under my breath as we make our way into the room.

My eyes clock a CTV camera at one end of the room and I point it out to Arianne who simply grins, bounces over to it, fiddles with the wires then jumps down again. "Cameras and security system are all down.

I stare at her in shock. "Where on Earth did you learn to do that?"

"I've been alive a long time DG." She winks and makes her way over to the safe. I follow her, carefully making my way through the herd of cobwebs and the maze of boxes that crowd the room.

Her fingers slide gracefully over the lock and she releases the paper clip from her pocket and sets to work on the padlock. I glance nervously at the doorway to the main shop. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Relax DG. I've done it one hundred times before. Well about three times before." She admits, still fiddling with the lock. "Ha! Gotcha!" She yells as the lock cracks open.

"Shut up!" I hiss, glancing at the door in terror.

"You seriously think someone's going to be able to catch an angel?" She says smirking.

"Two angels," I correct.

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

"So what do you think the code is?"

"I can't believe we're going to steel from a safe."

"Wasn't an answer to the question," She sings.

"Well maybe that's because I have no idea."

She bites her lip, ignoring my last comment, a pensive look across her perfect features. "I've got it!" She types in a code and the safe door creaks open.

I stare open mouthed.

Grinning at the look on my face she says, "I know the guy who works here well. People need to be more careful about what they say about their private life while they're drunk." She titters and leans in to look inside the safe. Her eyes widen in shock. "What the…"

"What? What's in there?" I rush over to her and look inside. "Whoa! That's crazy!"

"How can a shopkeeper own so much money?" Arianne asks the air.

"I've no idea- I mean obviously he won't have saved it." I answer sarcastically.

"Or he could have won it." She reply's ignoring my sarcastic tone. "Do you think he'll notice if we take some?"

"What!? We can't do that!?"

She snorts, "Why do you think we're in here angel boy?" And reaching in her hands she pulled out a wad of £100 pound notes.

So I do the same. Guilt washes over me in tonnes. Sirens whir around my head- screaming at me to stop. That I'm doing something very wrong and that I'll get into trouble. I scoff at them. Arianne's right- who cares if we end up in jail? 25 years will be like a day for us. Then we hear the door open. Arianne gasps and yanks me behind the safe; obscuring me and herself from view.

The man in the doorway sighs and pads across the room clutches a large box full of stocks and shuffles from the room again- slamming the door behind him.

I release a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding. "Let's go." I say. Arianne doesn't object.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

That night I lie awake watching the stars drift past like souls. They remind me of the balance- stars need darkness to shine. After all if there was only light they wouldn't shine. And if there was only dark there wouldn't be anything to shine.

Then I hear the twig snap. I dismiss it- it'll just be Arianne walking into the tent. Next second: I wish I hadn't.

CRACK.

I whip around but…

BANG. Something hard collides with my head and I tumble backwards. Strong arms press me into the ground and I feel a knife slide around my throat.

"Gotcha!" Gabbe's silky yet menacing voice fills my ear and I sigh.

"You win."

"Haha!" Roland yells leaping off me. "Hey Cam! Molly! You got the other thief yet!?"

I shuffle unsteadily to my feet as Cam tosses an angry Arianne from behind the tent. Molly snickers as she reveals herself from behind the thin little house.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Arianne yells. "I could have had a heart attack and then where would you be!?"

"Erm… a lot happier?" Cam tries.

"Urghh!" With a growl Arianne lunges at Cam, knocking him to the ground. No one tries to help him. Instead we sit in a row and watch the fight for a while. Eventually after many hours of entertainment, I and Roland extract them from each other.

They sit, glaring at each other from opposite ends of the ragged circle we'd formed. "So… care to explain why you idiots showed up, in the dead of night, to ambush us?" Arianne spits.

"Well we haven't _all_ seen each other or been together for at least twenty years since…" Roland stopped abruptly and I stiffened, mentally finishing his sentence in my mind: _since Daniel killed Luce again._

"Anyway, we met up and thought we could find you two and we have so… yeah that's kind of it!" He finished on an uplift.

Arianne growled again.

I said nothing.

"So… what have you guys been getting up too?"

"Stealing but I bet you already knew that."

"Your bet is correct M'Lady," Cam said with a wink at Arianne who pointedly turned her back on him.

"Oooo! We just mixed in at the wrong time!" Molly said.

"So why have you been stealing and who from?" Gabbe asked a disapproving frown on her face.

"We just stole some stuff from the newsagents for fun." I said, leaving out the safe and money part.

"Why don't we all start stealing?" Cam said. "Just for fun- after all 'fun' is a hard term to come by at the moment."

"We can't steal!" Gabbe said aghast.

"Sure we can. What are they going to do? Lock us in jail for a few years. It'll feel like half a day for us." Cam said stretching out his legs and leaning back on his hands.

"Okay… I'll give it a shot but only if we go Robin Wood style." Gabbe said.

Molly scowled at this statement.

"Works for me," I said. The others nodded.

"So… what exactly are we going to steal?" Roland asked.

"Anything and everything," Arianne replied dramatically with a cheeky grin on her face.

 **Oooo! Naughty angels and demons!;) I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Let me know what you thought of it in the reviews;)**


	2. Chapter 2- Just a bit of fun

**Hey guys! How are ye all? Yes! I'm FINALLY on time- for once! Hallelujah!;) Just need to say I made a dumb sort of mistake last chapter… I said Robin 'Wood' instead of Robin Hood. Derp!;) Thanks to WallWatcher33 for pointing that out to me- I'm so silly!;) Apart from that I haven't got much to say today- ha that rhymes!- so….**

Chapter 2- Just a bit of Fun

For the first time in months my face splits into a grin as I pelt out the shop, the owner screaming after me: "Oy you! Come back 'ere! You bloody thief! I'll call the police!"

"Go ahead!" I call back over my shoulder. My feet pound on the hard ground as people passing by give me strange looks. Most glare at me in disapproval. I wink back; my senses gone- freedom pulsing through my veins for the first time in decades.

My heart thumps through my ears and my blood bursts through my body. My face wide and glowing I skid round the corner into an alleyway as I hear the sirens. _Thor it was only a few beers, was there really any need to call the police?_ My wings erupt from my shoulder blades- slicing my shirt to pieces on the ground- and I lift myself onto the roof, fold in my wings, and jump from roof to roof. _Ha! Fat chance of them finding me up here!_ I grin and race across the tallest buildings, elation buzzing through my head. I look down at the tiny people and flashing cars below: Like glowing ants- all beneath me. The cold air whips through my hair and bites at my bare chest but I don't feel the cold. Steam rises off my skin.

When I'm a safe distance away from busy areas and the sirens of police I shoot high into the sky. The wind blows my curls from my eyes and I sigh into the fluffy clouds that circle around me. The blazing sun glimmers on my skin and bare chest; warming me through.

I land at the campsite to be greeted by Roland, Molly and Cam's eager faces. "Okay, okay I've got it! God what's the obsession with beers and demons!?" I exclaim, throwing them the pack and sitting down in the soft, damp emerald ground.

Arianne rolls her eyes at the demons, now having a full scale fight over the beer bottles, and turns to me. "You get chased?"

"Yeah but I just flew up onto the roofs while in an alley and escaped via the top of the buildings."

"Poor humans! We don't give them half a chance to keep up with us do we?" Gabbe says, shaking out her long hair with a sigh.

"Isn't that the point?" I continue.

"I guess." We sit in silence for a few minutes watching Cam and Roland start up a bonfire and Molly glugging down her beer. "You know you could have spent that energy getting bread and water, maybe even fresh fruit, for the poor souls living downtown." Gabbe says.

"Oh come on! We've already done that a thousand times. We deserve a rest."

Gabbe titters but Arianne says, "Daniel's right Gab, we've done loads of stuff for poor peeps now it's our turn to have some fun. That's why I'm going to grab a beer- you guys coming?"

Gabbe rolls her eyes but gets up all the same and we strut over to the fire, I flop on the ground and steal Cam's beer. The liquid burns down my throat, filling my blood with fire.

"Ha! Guess what I heard the other day while I was spying on those dumb police?" Roland says tossing his dreadlocks round and staring up at the blazing sunset .

"How are we supposed to know?" Arianne asks.

"That's why you're supposed to _guess_!" Roland says aspirated.

"Okay okay. A police man talking maybe?"

"Well no!"

"Okay guys chill out. What did you hear Roland?" I ask.

"Aw Daniel! You ruined the banter!" I roll my eyes and turn back to Roland, a questioning look on my face.

"The head police was talking to his colleague about 'those ruddy teenagers: three boys and three girls.' Then he puts our faces on them massive screens they have and says 'I've looked all over the records and can't find them anywhere- they're not from round here and I have no idea about their parents. We've got a meeting later to discuss them. If you find anything more about them or if there are any more robberies let me know.' Pft. They'll have a hard time finding our parents, dumb police."

Cam sniggers and I feel a small smile twitching on my lips. "I really want to up our game man," He says looking at us all. "Robbing supermarkets and corner shops is starting to become old. I mean we've been doing it for months now. And I've had an idea."

We look at him.

"You know there's that really expensive jewellery shop-"

"No! We can't!" Gabbe instantly objects.

"Aw come on Gabbe! There's like three guards, two entrances, everything is wired up and the burglar alarm is linked up to the local police station. Think about the fun that would be!" Roland exclaims excitedly.

"I've no objections," I say, my mind wandering to the hum that comes into my blood every time I do something wrong- making me alive for once.

"It would be fun," Arianne agrees.

"Okay… But we have to stick to the Robin Hood policy!"

"We know we know," Molly says irritably.

Arianne glares at her, "You know Gabbe is only doing this because it's right and we have no use of the stuff. God Molly we've lived forever! These people live one hundred years tops, we live for thousands and thousands of years. Stop being so selfish!"

Molly makes a sort of huff/ growl noise at the back of her throat. "You did not just say that!" She spits. "I am NOT selfish. Don't you DARE EVER call me that again or I will make you regret it!"

"I seriously doubt it," Arianne shoots back.

Molly's hands clench into fists and she goes to stand up.

"Okay!" I say clapping my hands together and leaning forward, effectively breaking up the girls. "This mission is going to need some planning guys. Anybody got any ideas?" The group relaxes slightly but Arianne and Molly still shoot each other death glares from either side of the circle we'd found ourselves forming again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The stars shine above us in the velvet blackness of the night and the moon casts her light across the dark and empty streets- turning the river that runs through the town to liquid silver. Black mask across my golden face I creep down the dark alley toward the back room of the Jewellery shop- 'Tessa's shining star'. What a pathetic name! A few months ago I would never had thought that- I would have seen the beauty in it, as Lucinda would, now I couldn't care less. Her name in my thoughts squeezed my heart but I ignored it and moved on.

I eased out a breath of air as I saw one of the guards- big and bulky, broad chested with clumps of blonde hair- standing with a gun in front of the metal side door. Bright icy eyes glimmering in the darkness- I shivered, clenched my fists and shot forward. The Guard had barely registered me before I was on him, kicking the gun down the alley and pinning him to the ground. Roland dropped to the ground beside me and thrust a gag over the man's mouth before he called out for help. "Nice move Grigori," He breathes with a wink.

"Not too bad yourself," I replied with a hint of mischief.

Once we'd finished with the guard, tied up so tight he couldn't move a muscle and bound to the drain, we stole his keys and crept inside the shop. Soundless. We moved through the back room- full of posh looking velvet boxes.

"Whoa!" Roland exclaimed. "This place is like a palace."

I couldn't agree more. I carefully took out the Guard's keys for a second time and tried the door leading to the main shop. The first didn't work but the second did. The door squeaks in objection and distress. A velvet tunnel of blackness lies before us. I squint in the dark.

CRASH.

I flinch and turn my ear toward the sound.

"Crap!"

"Shut up Arianne, do you want us to get caught?"

"I couldn't help it Molly! It's too dark in this bloody place! Oh I forgot you're so blind you can't even see that it's dark."

A human growl filled the air.

"Come on guys!" I hear Gabbe say from within the black tomb.

"We need a light in this place!" Arianne's voice sounded from inside.

"Well we don't have one so…" Molly.

"Hey! Ease off you little-"

"Hey come and look at this!" Cam exclaims.

"Hey guys!" I reveal myself- moving as quiet as a mouse through the door into the main shop, Roland on my heels.

"Hey!"

"The Guards at the front out?" I ask.

"Yeah," Arianne replied calmly. "You?"

"Tied up so hard I'd be surprised if he can breathe!"

"Eeek! It'd be best not to murder anyone tonight Grigori." Gabbe's sarcastic drawl fills the air.

"Yeah that would be a good idea," I reply.

"Oh stop talking guys and lets have a look at this place," Cam said restlessly.

"Ha! In case you haven't noticed Cam we've got naught light." Arianne said.

"Why hasn't torches been on out stealing list!?" Roland said, "Damn! It was so obvious as well!"

I smiled as Arianne said, "I'll go and knock down their security and get the lights on."

"No! You'll set the alarms off!" Molly spat.

"Please! Thor Molly do you have any faith in me?"

"No."

"Didn't think so- I'll be back in a sec," and with that she slipped from the room with a loud, "ouch! Stupid table!"

The room fell silence once she'd gone.

"Awkward!" Roland sang.

I breathe a laugh and we wait in anticipation.

"Done!" Arianne leaped into the room moments later and flicked the switch. No alarm came on. The room relaxed and we turned to look at the jewellery.

I gasped as the sun met my eyes. Crystals and gems of every colour and style met my eyes in a burst of rainbows. Velvet curtains stretched across the windows, blocking out any light a passer-by on the street would see.

"Whoa!" Arianne said.

"That's a sight for sore eyes!" Roland stands wide-eye staring at the sea of shining luxuries.

"How are we going to get them all out of their glass cases without setting off the alarm?" Arianne asks moving toward one of the glass cases and surveying the lock on the door.

"I thought the genius shut off the alarm system!" Molly says bashfully.

"Pft! It's almost impossible to shut _everything_ off. I just did enough to get the lights on so we can see."

"So how are we supposed to get the jewellery out?"

"You're not." We collectively gasp and I spin on my heel to see the chief of police standing tall in the doorway, towering over us- a large gun ready in his hands. At least ten other police men stand behind him.

"Arianne you idiot!" Molly spat under her breath.

"It wasn't me!" She retorted.

"Oh shut up!" Cam hissed.

They fell silent.

"I'd give yourselves up now." Said the chief of police with a sly grin, "I don't think we'll be letting you bunch of trouble slip through our grasp again."

 **Dun Dun DUNNNNN! Aw darn it!** **You stupid angels and demons why on Earth did you rob a jewellery shop?;) How was this chapter? Did you all enjoy it? The next chapter should be up in 2 weeks!**

 **Don't forget to review!:D**


	3. Chapter 3- Not Good

**I am SO SORRY for the lateness of this update! I've just been so busy lately. I'm going to try and get into some routine but I'm so bad at keeping up with updates and everything. One week I'll barely have any homework or jobs to do. The next I'll get homework on every subject and have piles of jobs to do. *sigh* the joys of being a student;)**

Chapter 3- Not good

My heart skips a beat. My eyes roam the room frantically. The moment I spot the doors Arianne, Cam, Molly and Gabbe came through and start to think of an escape another group of police crowd that doorway. Cutting off all the entrances. I whip my head round to the windows on our side. But then they too become camouflaged by black police suits.

We're trapped.

I gulp. "Drop anything in your holding and put your hands on the back of your head." The chief says taking a step forward.

"Sir we didn't…"

"Silence!" The great man roars. Gabbe shuts up but her eyes narrow. _I wouldn't make Gabbe angry if I were you officer,_ I think slyly to myself.

We slowly lift our hands behind our heads. All except Gabbe. "Excuse me _Sir_. I'm trying to tell you some valuable information."

"And I told you to shut up. You can talk at the station."

She flicks her blonde waves back. "I want to speak with you _now_. Thank you."

"And I said no." He nods his head toward us and the group of men behind him come forward with shackles.

"Huh. You seriously think you're going to get _those_ on _me_? Who do you think you are!?" Gabbe yells and I can't help the slight smile that creeps onto my face. Living forever kind of does give you a small sense of superiority toward immortals.

The chief's face turns slightly pink. "I think I'm the chief of police and I rule over you!"

"I'm sorry mate but the Throne's the only person who gives me orders." And with that she kicks out with her foot, the heel on her high boots connects with a police man's chin as he tries to wrestle the hand cuff on her.

She spins round, half in the air- the rest of us just watch in amusement as the police men try to get her to the ground.

Then I feel the rough hands grasping my own wrists. I try to wrench away- my uncanny strength kicking in. But five of them are on me in seconds, pinning me to the ground. I lose sight of Gabbe's fight and the others as my face is smashed into the ground. My wings twitch inside my t-shirt but I don't let them loose. I'd kill every human in sight. Instead I thrash around, twisting and writhing in their grip.

A fist connects with my jaw and I cry out in pain when I hear the slight crack. I barley hear the muffled, "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" The sound of shattering glass fills my ears, covering the rest of the Police's sentence, then:

"SILENCE!"

I feel the icy metal sliding round my wrists and the distinctive 'click' of a lock then I'm yanked upward to face my 'allies.'

Gabbe and Cam are gone. The rest have ash coloured and shiny restraints around their wrists and are being held stock still, each by a number of Officers. Just like me. Molly's eyes are alight with fire and she's aiming them at Arianne who's staring defiantly at the seven Police surrounding her. Roland's leant casually against one of the glass cases. The police surrounding him look rather uncertain and shifty at his calm of the whole situation. Then there's me.

The chief's face is boiling with rage. "Right then! Four down two to go." He nods to another group of officers and they rush through the broken window across the room. Tiny shards of shining glass surround the window- like glitter. It's almost beautiful. Like it was made to be broken.

"The rest of you take these idiots to the cars. You're all under arrest." He glares at each of us in turn before we're dragged out onto the streets. Lights burn from opening windows down the street as people's heads peak from behind curtains. I sigh. We could escape if we really wanted too but that would cause suspicion, death, confusion and chaos. We've lived among humans in secret ever since the beginning of time. That can't change now.

The officer holding me pushes me gently into the back seat of a car, locks the door, climbs into the front and turns round to me. He nods to my chin, "That alright kid? Sorry for hitting you but we did tell you not to fight back."

"I didn't fight I struggled," I say ignoring the spikes of pain rocketing around my jaw. But I still feel warmth toward the young police officer for asking.

He raises his eyebrows but says nothing and turns back to face the front. The chief gets into the car and turns on the ignition. I can almost feel the waves of anger flying off him in bursts of steam. Opps!

"Those bloody girls! Bickering all the way to the car! For Thors sake!" He spits as he presses down on the peddle; sending the car shooting onto the smooth tarmac.

"What were they arguing about?" I ask.

"Shut up you!"

"It was just a question."

"I'll answer any questions later. Now, how old are you?"

I pause. "Really really old." I say, clenching my fists as pain burns through my jaw again. It's the truth though!

He growls and my lips twitch.

"I seriously doubt that. Don't you worry though kid, we'll find you on the records regardless of what lies you try to spin now."

"Pah! I'd like to see you try," Confidence bursts from me and for once all I want to do is challenge these stupid humans with their stupid ways. Luce's face flashes across my vision and I feel waves of guilt and pain but I press it all down. I don't care. I'm fed up. I'll do and say what I want. And in that moment feel a flash of understanding toward what Cam felt all those years ago.

"Oh don't you worry we will," But his eyes narrow and doubt creeps into them when he sees my smug face.

"What's your name?" The officer next to the chief asks. I catch the flash of his badge; Harold.

"Peter," I reply seriously.

We pull up at the station, the other cars following behind, and Harold pulls me gently from the car. "All right come on Peter." I fight to keep a straight face.

Arianne and Roland slip form the same car and their officers pull them toward me and Harold.

It doesn't take a genius to tell Arianne is fuming with anger. "That little bitch!" She spits when she gets to me.

"What? Cause she blamed you? Don't listen to her Arianne."

"She has no trust in me whatsoever! After EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" I wince at the level her voice comes too.

"Girls have anger issues," Roland says.

Arianne leaps over her chained arms, so that her fists are locked in front of her instead of behind her, and promptly punches Roland in the nose.

"OW!" He screams indignantly. "My nose! You know I hate being punched in the nose!"

"Oy!" The police man yanks Arianne back and pulls her into the station.

"Which is why I did it!" Arianne calls over her shoulder with a wink.

"Unbelievable!" Roland exclaims once she'd disappeared, throwing smug remarks at the police man all the way, into the white and black station.

I snort in laughter, wincing again at the flash of pain in my mouth. He glares at me.

The police around us watch this small act of reunion with either anger or slight amusement in their faces.

"Come on Peter," Harold says now, taking my upper arm and pulling me toward the station.

" _Peter_?" Roland asks, his eyes widening comically.

I wink at him.

Roland snots. "You told him your name was Peter!" He bursts into a fit of laughter. I stand there straight faced.

"Yes I did. Got a problem with that?"

"No…" He gasps then, turning back to the other officers, says, "If any of you are wondering by the way my name's Ronald."

I fight to keep a straight face as we enter the station the police glaring at us. They take us into a large room with a long table. White washed walls surround all faces of the room. I spot Arianne and Molly shooting daggers at each other, shackled to one side of the table. The officers effectively sit me and Roland in between them. Ten police sit opposite us and two guards stand by the door.

The chief of police sits down last.

"First off. What are all your names?" He booms.

"Peter," I start.

"Ronald," Roland says.

The girls shoot us weird glances.

The police shoot them questioning looks. They hesitate for a moment- intent on choosing awesome names. "Nelly," Arianne speaks posh.

My lips twitch.

"Molly," Molly says.

"Aw come on Molls!" Roland/Ronald says. She just glares at us.

"Are those really your names?" The chief asks us. "Because how come I heard you," he points at Molly, "call her," he points at Arianne, "Arianne in the location of the robbery..."

"You know we never actually stole anything," Roland starts.

"Oh way to go Molly," Arianne spits. "Fine yes my name's Arianne."

Molly makes a snarling noise at the back of her throat.

The police look questioningly at Ronald and me. "And how come you," The chief points at Ronald, "laughed at his," he points at me, "name when Harold said it."

"This is a very funny situation so I think you can all understand how laughter bubbles into our mouth-"

"Stop fooling around! Answer my questions properly!"

"Fine my name's… Daniel." I say with a sigh.

We all turn to Roland, "What? No kidding Ronald is my name."

"His name's Roland." Molly says.

We turn to glare at her in unison. "Why are you helping them you little brat!?" Arianne spits.

"Brat!" Molly raises in her seat- the hand cuffs scrapping on the table, "You little piece of shit! You're the one who-"

"Molly calm down it's not-" I start but am cut off my Arianne.

"Don't you DARE say I-"

"SILENCE!" The chief roars. "We'll talk to you separate then."

"That may well be the best idea you've ever had chief!" Roland's grin doesn't fade at the look on the large man's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harold takes me away from the others and locks me in a cell room; removing my shackles as he goes. The floor's smothered in bleached white tills and a small camp bed sits in the corner. A tiny circular window stands at the top of the wall- too high for me to see through without flying. A blinding white light bulb shines down from above. I sit on the bed and put my head in my hands. What are we even doing anymore? Has living for eternity really led to two demons and two angles sitting in police cells? I sigh and lean back on the hard bed.

"Pst," I frown and turn around toward the window. Was that…? "Pst! Daniel, if that's you it's Gabbe. We've put you on the records as four orphans, including ourselves, so they don't get suspicious. We'll try to get you guys out. Don't reply, and try to act like you can't hear me- the whole room is bugged. You're sixteen- you've been living on the streets your whole life. One by one you met us guys- other orphans- and 'cause you had no money you robbed, got it? No wait don't answer me. Bye! Oh and your chin is purple."

Then she's silent. My brain whirs with all this new information. She and Cam have logged us in the records as four orphans. I breathe a laugh- it's not far from the truth. I'm just relaxing again when the door clicks open, I raise my head to see Harold come in with a doctor. "Just to check up on your chin lad," He says. "Then the chief wants to have a chat."

I sink back onto the pillows as the doctor comes forward and feels around my chin. I wince. "Yeah you've dislodged a jaw bone. I just need to set it but it'll hurt and I need you to keep still."

I shrug in response.

The doctor grasps my chin and gives the dislodged bone a sharp tug. I gasp as pain shoots up to my ears. An audible click vibrates around my head and I groan and squeeze my eyes shut. Images of when Luce set my broken chin after the battle against that idiot tribe in 705, cloudy yet clear as they wade across my head.

The pain then was much worse though. I'd crushed my whole jaw and Luce had to individually set every bone while I whined and tossed my head in the thin tents at the camp. She'd held my hand and kissed my head softly…

" _Don't worry, it'll all be over soon Daniel. You're safe as long as you're with me…" he voice tinkled like bells in my head as the words slowly fused into my brain._

I didn't even realise the tears brimming in my eyes at the perfect memory of her lips fluttering across my forehead- Her hand delicate yet so strong inside my own- until the doctor says, "Sorry mate- you need some pain killers?"

I shake my head and blearily open my eyes. The doctor straps some weird tape stuff over my jaw to keep it set. "Okay. Try not to speak too much unless you're ordered to, but it should be fine now- If it clicks at all or is too painful just ask Harold to come and get me, okay?" I nod and he turns and slips from the room.

"Sorry about hitting you by the way," Harold says again, standing awkwardly at one side of the room.

I shrug, "Don't worry, I'm fine." My voice comes out muffled due to the tape setting my jaw in position. I sigh in annoyance.

"You sure? You looked in a lot of pain then."

"I'm fine." I say more forcefully.

"Just checking," He says putting his hands up in surrender. "Come on then let's get you to the chief."

He leads me, with no cuffs, down a maze of corridors and sits me in an interrogation room. Still no shackles. I suppose I do look about sixteen years old. I glance around the room and lean against the table with a sigh. My eyes flicker to the black, mirror like screen on the wall. I wonder who's watching me.

"What am I doing Luce?" I whisper into the grey, cold table.

The door opens with a bang and the chief sits down across from me. He studies me carefully for a moment. "I've heard the stories from the others and need to know your version. Answer me truthfully because I'll know if you've been lying. Now how old are you?"

"Sixteen," I answer.

He nods in satisfactory, "Why have you been robbing?"

"Because I haven't got any money."

"Did it ever occur to you to get a job?"

"Yes but no one would hire me."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"When did this happen?"

I hesitate. Will Gabbe have written a set answer for this on the records too? "Erm… ten." I answer. It seems likely.

"Why didn't you ever go to an orphanage?"

"Have you ever read any books about orphanages?" I say confidently. "They suck!"

"School?"

"I quit."

He studies me again for a moment. "We've found your records but I'm afraid we've no trace of family. The crimes you've been committing can't go unnoticed whether you're orphans or not so we've found a place to send you too where you'll be looked after until we can allow you to safely enter civilisation again."

I frown. "And where would that be?"

"Sword and Cross."

 **Dun dun DUNN!;) How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Did you understand everything okay? Oh and I hope it was realistic. I wasn't really sure how to write them being arrested or being interrogated so sorry if that part sucks a bit:/**

 **I'll try and get the next chapter up in a few weeks.**

 **Don't forget to review!:D**


	4. Sorry!

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating this fanfic for a while. I've been really busy lately even though it's the summer holls. Personal things have come up and I've been a bit side tracked as well as the fact I've not read Fallen in a while and keep forgetting little things like that fact Cam broke Parole and stuffs. I really need to read them again and crack my writers block but at the moment am a bit busy so I'm going to put this story on a temporary hiatus for a few months. Sorry! I hope you guys are okay with this.**

 **Thanks for reading and sticking by me!:D**

 **Hopefully I'll see you soon!:)**


End file.
